creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A história completa de Tails Doll
Existem criações que, por motivos diversos, acabam sendo vistas de uma forma totalmente diferente da planejada, ou que, por razões inimagináveis, acabam sendo temidas e marcadas em sua história. Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing Transformed não foi o primeiro game de corrida do ouriço azul. No longínquo ano de 1997, há quase 20 anos atrás, o Sega Saturn e os PCs receberam o terceiro game de corrida do Sonic, o mediano Sonic R. Esse game fez sucesso em sua época, apesar de alguns problemas que renderam críticas após seu lançamento. Eram ao todo cinco pistas diferentes, onde os jogadores participavam de diferentes tipos de corrida controlando personagens da série. As fases tinham múltiplos caminhos, permitindo ao jogador usar vários atalhos e coletar itens espalhados pelos desvios. Nas quatro primeiras fases existiam as famosas Chaos Emeralds, que deveriam ser coletadas para se progredir no game. O enredo era bem simples: o Dr. Robotnik havia descoberto a localização destes itens preciosos e criado um torneio de corrida mundial para atrair Sonic à uma armadilha e derrotá-lo, enquanto coletava cada uma das esmeraldas para dominar o mundo. O game possui dez personagens selecionáveis, sendo quatro os protagonistas: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy Rose, e seis desbloqueáveis: Dr. Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Eggrobo, Super Sonic e dois estranhos novos personagens: Metal Knuckles e Tails Doll. Metal Knuckles, tal como o icônico Metal Sonic, é a versão robótica do Equidna criada para derrotá-lo. Ele possui as mesmas características do Metal Sonic em termos de força e velocidade. Porém, o Tails Doll era completamente diferente. Ele era simplesmente um boneco estufado de aparência bem estranha, com um cristal vermelho preso a sua cabeça por uma espécie de antena. A descrição do personagem em Sonic R é bem incomum também: enquanto Metal Knuckles foi criado para rivalizar o Knuckles verdadeiro, o Tails Doll foi criado para confundir Sonic, fazendo-o perder as corridas, coisa que obviamente não aconteceu. Jogar com Tails Doll não era muito bom, o personagem era lento comparado aos outros e tinha controles ruins, principalmente na hora de realizar curvas. Porém, ele possuía uma vantagem: ele não corria, mas sim flutuava, o que lhe permitia planar sobre a água e subir terrenos fora da pista sem perder velocidade. E ao jogar com ele, independente da pista escolhida, a música “Can you feel the sunshine?” tocava repetidamente. Mas jogar como o Tails Doll poderia ser muito pior do que se imagina. O estranho personagem começou a ganhar uma sombria notoriedade após alguns casos estranhamente semelhantes uns aos outros que passaram a acontecer. Conta-se que, em um determinado dia, algum tempo após o lançamento de Sonic R, um garoto foi encontrado morto pelos pais em sua própria casa, sem qualquer razão aparente. O garoto foi encontrado estirado no chão, com a pele completamente branca, lábios mordidos e olhos abertos olhando fixamente para o teto. Os laudos feitos após o incidente indicavam que ele morreu asfixiado após sofrer um ataque epilético, mas sua família alegou que isso era simplesmente impossível, pois o garoto possuía uma saúde perfeita e não havia qualquer histórico de epilepsia na família. As investigações concluíram que o garoto possivelmente passou por alguma emoção muito forte, que resultou no ataque e, como consequência, causou-lhe espasmos violentos, cortando sua respiração. A família não aceitava essa conclusão, e insistia que não havia qualquer chance do garoto ter sofrido um ataque epiléptico. Eles buscaram explicações espirituais e até macabras sobre a tragédia, mas foram ignorados pela polícia, que encerrou o caso. Havia, porém, um detalhe que não recebeu muita importância no caso: Quando o garoto foi encontrado morto, ele estava em frente à sua TV, com o game Sonic R ligado enquanto a música “Can you feel the sunshine?” repetia sem parar. Este seria um caso isolado, não fosse o fato de que outras oito crianças foram encontradas mortas com causas semelhantes em seus respectivos lares. Isso aconteceu em diferentes locais e em diferentes espaços de tempo, mas todas as mortes tinham duas coisas em comum: todas as crianças haviam morrido de epilepsia e todas haviam jogado Sonic R. Iniciou-se então a especulação de que a música “Can you feel the sunshine?” fosse a causa de tudo… Não demorou para que novos relatos surgissem, novas histórias que envolviam o estranho Sonic R de alguma forma. Os relatos, porém, eram diferentes, piores, quase inacreditáveis – e que agora acrescentam a estranha figura do Tails Doll. O Primeiro Relato Um dos muitos relatos conta o “inicio” de um tipo de investigação para obter a resposta das mortes causadas pelo game. Conta-se que havia um homem que após o trabalho comprou um game de presente para seu filho. Ao chegar em casa, seu filho ficou muito feliz ao receber o Sonic R de seu pai. Imediatamente pai e filho começaram a jogar e passaram a noite toda se divertindo com o game de corrida. Alguns dias depois, quando o filho estava quase zerando o jogo, seu pai entrou no quarto e viu o momento em que ele venceu a última corrida, derrotando o último chefe do game e terminando Sonic R. O pai ficou orgulhoso pelo filho e, enquanto assistia aos créditos subirem, perguntava ao garoto o que ele havia achado do game. Foi aí que um personagem que ele não conhecia apareceu na tela. Intrigado, o pai perguntou ao filho o que era aquilo, tendo como resposta que aquele era“apenas o Tails Doll”. O homem continuou questionando, querendo saber mais detalhes sobre o estranho personagem, mas o filho novamente não soube explicar melhor a não ser que era o Tails Doll. Sem obter outra resposta, ele mandou seu filho dormir, pois já estava tarde. O pai, curioso com o game, entrou no quarto durante a noite para jogar um pouco enquanto o filho dormia. Ele notou que agora podia jogar como o Tails Doll, já que seu filho havia zerado o game. Ele então escolheu o tal novo personagem e resolveu jogar uma partida de Tag 4 Characters na pistaResort Island. Nesse modo, o jogador entra numa espécie de “Pega-pega”, onde deve encostar em cada um dos personagens para derrotá-los – após pegar todos, a corrida é ganha. Os quatro personagens para serem pegos eram: Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Eggrobo e oSuper Sonic. O Super Sonic é o melhor personagem do game, o mais rápido de todos, e por conta disso, capturá-lo era uma tarefa bem difícil, mas que o pai realizou. O última da fila era o próprioSuper Sonic, mas ao tentar pegá-lo, algo muito estranho aconteceu: ao conseguir tocar noSuper Sonic, a tela ficou preta e o Sega Saturn desligou sozinho. Já cansado e tendo que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, o pai decidiu não dar muita atenção aquilo e foi dormir. Mais tarde, durante a madrugada, o homem teve o sono interrompido ao ouvir batidas em sua porta. Imaginando ser seu filho querendo alguma coisa sem muita importância, ele simplesmente o mandou voltar para a cama e virou-se para dormir. Mas as batidas continuaram… Foi quando ele resolveu olhar para a porta e viu que havia uma sombra por baixo dela, uma sombra muito pequena para ser a de seu filho. Intrigado, ele se levantou e foi conferir. Ao abrir a porta, o homem o que parecia ser um sussurro, um murmúrio que dizia algo como: “Você virá comigo… para sempre”. Ao se virar para a direção de onde a voz parecia ter vindo, ele se assustou ao ver um boneco em sua frente. Era o Tails Doll, coberto em sangue e encarando-o com um olhar fixo e vazio. O fim deste relato é misterioso: uns dizem que o Tails Doll ensanguentado atacou o pai, que conseguiu escapar dos ataques da criatura possuída, que gritava incessantemente, fazendo um som horrível, até que ela desapareceu, sem conseguir matar ninguém. Outros dizem que não há informações sobre o que aconteceu ao pai ou à sua família, e mesmo se seu filho havia sido atacado. Porém, a partir deste relato, uma visão mais ampla começou a ser criada sobre tudo. Foi aí que surgiu a lenda de que o Tails Doll poderia ser um demônio. Não exatamente o personagem criado pela Sega, mas que existia uma espécie de demônio que utilizava o personagem para escapar para o mundo real, bebendo e banhando-se no sangue de suas vítimas. E com o surgimento da lenda, muitos curiosos passaram a tentar trazer o tal demônio para o nosso mundo. Inúmeros relatos surgiram. Muitas pessoas afirmavam não terem visto nada de anormal em seus jogos, outras tentaram tudo o que era possível no jogo para desvendar o mistério, sem resultados, e finalmente houveram pessoas que contaram histórias pavorosas. Segundo elas, Tails Doll era de certa forma um demônio aprisionado que podia, porém, ser libertado, e se isso ocorresse poucas seriam as chances de sobrevivência de quem o fez. Conta-se então que o “ritual” para libertar Tails Doll era exatamente aquele que o pai curioso acidentalmente descobriu : jogar uma partida de Tag 4 Characters como Tails Doll, e capturar Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Eggrobo e somente no fim o Super Sonic. Segundo Relato Realizando esses passos, Tails Doll estaria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Normalmente ele atacava aquele que o havia libertado, causando muito sofrimento antes de terminar com sua vida. Porém, a forma como ele acabava com as vidas de suas vítimas podia ser bem variada. Conta-se que dois amigos, durante a arrumação de um dormitório que dividiam, encontraram o antigo Saturn e os jogos de um deles. Revivendo os bons tempos do passado, decidiram jogar tudo o que eles tinham ali. Após jogar alguns clássicos, eles decidiram tentar Sonic R. Ambos conheciam as famosas lendas envolvendo o misterioso Tails Doll, e resolveram testar a “maldição” que o jogo teoricamente possuía, apelas pela diversão. Eles jogaram o modo Tag 4 Characters ao som interminável da música “Can you Feel the Sunshine”, e após uma longa e difícil corrida, eles finalmente pegaram o Super Sonic. Naquele momento, a imagem do Tails Doll “pulou” na tela, fazendo ambos pularem também – só que de susto. Após isso, eles decidiram deixar o mistério todo para lá e pegar algo para comer, mas ao voltarem, a imagem do Tails Doll '''continuava a aparecer na tela, como se estivesse olhando diretamente para cada um deles. Eles ficaram ainda mais assustados ao verem que o console havia sido desligado antes deles saírem, mas a imagem continuava lá. Um deles então puxou tanto o console quanto a TV da tomada, e mesmo assim a imagem do Tails Doll estava na tela, agora com um olhar diferente: seus olhos começaram a ficar mais e mais escuros, e ele os encarava com uma fixação assustadora… Um dos rapazes se desesperou e começou a atacar a imagem, gritando “Vá embora seu desgraçado!”, “Vá embora maldito demônio!”, até que as luzes do dormitório se apagaram sozinhas e a única iluminação que havia sobrado vinha da TV (aparelho que, em tese, estava desligado). Dominados pelo pavor, ambos ficaram sem reação. De algum lugar, a música “Can you fell the Sunshine” começou a tocar, enquanto o olhar de Tails Doll era mais e mais aterrorizante. De repente, a TV finalmente desligou, deixando os dois amigos em uma completa escuridão. O amigo que havia se descontrolado anteriormente agora gritava, irado pelo estrago causado em seu quarto, TV e console queimados, luzes que não ligavam e o terrível medo pelo o qual havia se passado. Seu amigo, porém, estava imóvel, observando uma estranha luz vermelha que flutuava em meio à escuridão. Ambos ficaram paralisados após ver isso e, aos sussurros, planejaram fugir até a sala onde ficava o aquecedor da casa, que era mantida fechada por uma porta de metal. Eles correram, com a luz em seu encalço, encurralando-os sempre que possível. Por vários momentos era possível ver o rosto sem vida do Tails Doll parcialmente iluminado pela fraca luz vermelha do cristal que sai de sua testa. O amigo que gritou com a TV não conseguia correr muito rápido, e foi pego por Tails Doll, que atravessou suas garras por sua cabeça, encerrando sua vida de maneira abrupta e muito violenta. Sozinho, o outro amigo chegou até a sala do aquecedor e se fechou lá dentro, desesperado pela morte do colega e temendo por sua própria vida, enquanto o boneco demoníaco batia e a arranhava a porta à sua frente. Por um tempo que ele não conseguia contar, ele ficou trancado naquela sala, imaginando se conseguiria sair com vida de lá. Durante todo esse tempo, a música “Can you Feel the Sunshine” martelava sua cabeça. Ele decidiu então arriscar tudo em uma ideia que teve, ironicamente graças à música que não saia de sua cabeça: ele imaginou que talvez a luz do sol pudesse matar ou afastar o Tails Doll, após o refrão que diz “Você pode sentir a luz do sol?” se repetir inúmeras em sua mente. Ele tomou coragem e abriu a porta de onde estava, o boneco estava lá esperando por ele. Ele pulou sobre o boneco e correu o mais rápido que pode, o prédio inteiro estava em completa escuridão, e correr para onde queria, para a saída do terraço do prédio, foi uma tarefa difícil. Ao olhar para trás ele teve uma visão assustadora, as costuras na boca do boneco se rasgaram, e revelaram uma boca imensa, com dentes muito afiados e babando sangue. Se do lado de fora estivesse de noite, ele morreria e, mesmo que houvesse sol, nada garantia que ele anda sim sobreviveria. Ele alcançou a porta e a abriu se chocando contra ela, estava de dia. Após ele sair, o Tails Doll seguiu logo atrás, ficando paralisado. O jovem que sobreviveu contou em seu relato que o boneco começou a gritar e contorcer-se, olhando para cima enquanto seu corpo era consumido em chamas. Os gritos eram terríveis, e perfuravam os tímpanos com seu som horrível. O boneco foi destruído pela luz do sol, restando apenas o seu cristal, por onde o sobrevivente conta poder ver a imagem do Tails Doll, que sussurra ameaças diretamente em seus ouvidos. Rituais Há quem diga que ouvir as músicas “Living in the City” ou “Can You Fell the Sunshine” invertidas atrai o '''Tails Dolls,''' '''sendo algumas das “portas” pelas quais ele pode escapar para o mundo real. A música “Can you Fell the Sunshine” em específico, dizem que tocada invertida contém mensagens macabras, que falam sobre demônios e morte. A música então, seria uma das “chaves para sua libertação”, junto com o modo de jogo específico para tal. Há quem diga também que terminar o game com 100% é uma outra forma de deixar o Tails Doll escapar. Com isso, Tails Doll primeiramente atacaria os personagens do próprio game, sugando suas “vidas” e deixando a tela do game completamente vermelha, antes de sair para atacar o jogador. Demônio TD Lendas, histórias, contos, muita coisa surgiu envolvendo o Tails Doll desde a morte do primeiro garoto e de mais oito em situações que supostamente envolviam o jogo Sonic R. Dizem que o Tails Doll é na realidade um demônio conhecido como TD, que aparentemente causou muitas mortes nos Estados Unidos no ano de 1983. Existem somente os relatos já contados sobre o Tails Doll, todos envolvendo a música “Can You Fell The Sunshine”. Duas das mortes relatadas são consideradas reais, envolvendo duas crianças que morreram de asfixia após terem ataques epilépticos em frente à TV. Mas seria o Tails Doll uma criatura real? Ou apenas uma invenção? Um Apelo na internet No entanto, existe finalmente o caso de um pai que faz um apelo na internet pedindo ajuda a seu filho, sem saber o que estaria lhe acontecendo. Leia o relato abaixo: “Olá, meu nome é Kyle. O meu filho de 3 anos, Danny, trouxe para casa um desenho que ele fez na escolinha, e isso perturbou a mim e à minha esposa. Eu reparei que aquela figura amarela se parecia com um tipo de boneco do Tails (do Sonic), então pesquisei sobre isso no Google e fiquei apavorado. Estou pedindo ajuda para várias pessoas, em diversos sites, mas até agora não consegui nada. Minha esposa (que não quer se identificar) e eu estamos muito assustados. Será que alguém pode me dizer que diabos está acontecendo com meu filho?” – Eis o desenho feito pelo filho de Kyle abaixo: Seria verdade que Tails Doll seja realmente uma criatura tão macabra com uma sede incessante por sangue? Seria possível uma criatura dessas existir e poder fugir para fora do game? Muitos ainda buscam desvendar essa história, repetindo os passos para libertar o terrível demônio. Aparentemente, apenas a versão de Saturn está “amaldiçoada”, testar a lenda na versão para PC ou na versão Sonic Gems Collection lançada para PlayStation 2 não teria qualquer resultado. Outras Aparições Sejam reais ou não as lendas, o Tails Doll é comprovadamente uma criatura macabra. Apesar de sua única participação oficial ter sido em Sonic R, o personagem fez algumas aparições especiais pequenas em outros jogos da franquia: Em Sonic Adventure existe um boneco de Tails que, apesar de não ser o mesmo personagem, é semelhante ao Tails Doll de Sonic R. E em jogos como Sonic Rivals e Sonic and the Black Knight ele aparece como um extra em forma de um card colecionável ou uma arte desbloqueável. Porém, nas histórias em quadrinhos do Sonic, Tails Doll teve mais participação, sendo uma criação do Dr. Robotnik com um grande poder oculto, uma verdadeira criatura macabra e assassina. Você acredita em seres sobrenaturais? Acredita que uma criatura tão horrível e perversa possa ser capaz de se utilizar de meios como os videogames para realizar atos de violência e terror, atacando e matando pessoas? Seria possível que um personagem que foi criado e “abandonado” pela Sega seja um ser de puro mal e sede insaciável por sangue? Tails Doll tornou-se uma macabra lenda, ao lado do misterioso e perverso mod Sonic.exe Os passos para a libertação do Tails Doll, demônio TD, ou o que quer que seja já são conhecidos, seus resultados são terríveis, sendo verdade ou não. Você aí já jogou Sonic R? Arriscaria sua vida, ou sanidade, em busca de uma lenda que poderia ser fatal? E acima de tudo, “você pode sentir a luz do sol?” Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Morte Categoria:Fantasmas e Espíritos